


Reversal

by goabelrunner5



Category: Zombies Run!
Genre: F/M, Spoilers S4 M22
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-23
Updated: 2015-08-23
Packaged: 2018-04-16 21:49:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4641417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goabelrunner5/pseuds/goabelrunner5
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spoilers from Season 4, Mission 22.</p>
<p>Her voice in the dark.</p>
<p>This was my way of coping with the events in the last mission. Can’t wait to hear what happens next.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reversal

Reversal

 

She sat cross-legged in the dark, eyes fixed on the screens. Amongst the clutter on the worn desk lay a small bundle of mostly clean bandages and a roll medical tape. The sun had set hours ago. Now the only light in the small comms shack was the dim flicker from the monitors.

 

Five began tapping her leg against the chair in a dull effort to keep warm. The temperature had dropped significantly and there was a far off rumble of thunder, the looming predecessor of oncoming rain.

 

She had done exactly as he asked, gotten the baby back to Maxine, safe and sound. After handing off the infant to her tearful mother, she ran back to that horrible building full of zombies at a breakneck pace. As much as it frightened her, she had to know what happened. She traced the same path back to the courtyard that she, Sam, and Owen had taken only hours prior but the distance seemed so much longer this time. She didn’t manage to find any clues about the subsequent events and the early twilight started creating long shadows on the ground. She would have to return to Abel if she wanted to get back before the gates closed, presuming the gates still worked, which there was no guarantee of. She couldn’t bring herself to look past the bars into that window of the East wing. She just couldn’t.  

 

Things back at Abel were better than she imagined them to be based on Jody’s hastily announced updates of the grenade-induced zombie attack on the battered township. The hospital was busier than usual but there appeared to be no major lingering injuries from the day’s events, aside from the aftermath of her own personal encounter with an explosive car door. Five figured she must have looked pretty rough based on Dr. Lobatse’s reaction to her during a quick bite check. She didn’t dare look in the mirror yet but she could feel the burning start to set in to her face, side, and leg as the adrenaline from the day unmercifully wore off leaving a deep ache throughout. She managed to slip out the hospital with a few bandages before Dr. Lobatse started asking her questions or the other runners started hounding her for the details which she dreaded repeating.

 

She had been there ever since. Scanning the monitors, looking for any sign of him. Taking a deep breath, she took her eyes off the screens just long enough to grab the closest item of clothing on the table to use as a cover. She didn’t have to look down to realize that, wrapped around her shoulders, was the same orange jumper that Sam always wore. The corner of her eye caught the newly uncovered red light of the mic system on the desk. Idly, she wondered if Sam was still wearing the headset that he had in the field. Janine wasn’t going to be happy when she found out about another missing headset.  

 

Her stomach sank as she came again to the bitter realization that he was gone. He was no longer her operator. Suppressing that thought to the back of her mind, she allowed herself just one last ounce of hope. She turned on the transmission to his receiver and placed the headset around her bruised face.

 

_Sam … if you are still there … it’s Runner Five._

No response. She listened intently as wind gusted around the small shack. She continued on, letting any thought that came to mind flow out.

 

_I don’t know if you can hear me but I am going to talk anyway because I don’t know what else to do. I know you said we would be all right without you, but I am not sure that’s true. You were brilliant today. You are such a great father. When I first heard the news of you and Maxine, I just couldn’t picture you as a dad. But today you most certainly were._

This was strange. Her words were always so carefully chosen with precision and purpose. Never before had she spoken with such ease.

_Yah… I am probably talking to a zombie right now. Anyway … undead fiend who used to be my friend Sam, I am honored to be your last Runner Five. I just wish I could have told you that._

Pause, a tear streaming its way down to her chin.

 

_If by some chance you are still my Sam, just run. Run home._

Five slid the headset off and sunk into the chair, breath quickening as she abandoned the struggle against the tears. Outside the rain started pattering against the corrugated metal roof drowning out the sound of her lament.


End file.
